


Holiday Romance

by cryptkey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory Negotiations, Sarai Started It, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptkey/pseuds/cryptkey
Summary: This will follow a collection of all my fluffy holiday ficsI just likemaking gay things leave me alone
Relationships: Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Romance

Viren never really understood the joy that came with the winter holidays. Perhaps it was seeing the spark of wonder in the eyes of children as they received gifts from some magical white-haired being immune to flames in a fireplace. If Viren still believed in this...otherworldly being, he would have locked his children away for safety for the eve of the carol's day.

But alas, he had lost the magic of childlike imagination when he was young. 

He sighed deeply, pulling the lower half of the soft wool sweater down the rest of his chest. Soren had bought it from a merchant, who made it himself from his own sheep. Viren had to admit Soren had an eye for matching colours. The dark red looked crimson in the warm light of the setting sun, the orange appearing a faded gold. It contrasted greatly against his pale skin. 

"Dad, come on," Claudia popped her head into the room, a box of jingling items in her arms, "Whoa, looks like Soren owes me ten coins."

Viren turned to her with his furrowed brows. "Coins? You bet on something?"

Claudia turned on her heel and skipped down the hall with a mischievous smirk. She didn't answer, which left him with many more questions than before she had peeked into the room. She was an odd child. When she was with Soren, it was ten times as chaotic. He's heard guards calling their dynamic 'single mind'. Trying to wrap his head around the meaning behind it gave him a headache. 

With a swift move of his hand, he grabbed his staff and made his way down the hall, following Claudia's footsteps. Soon his closest friends, the king and queen, were right down the hall from him.

He closed his eyes as he listened to Harrow and Sarai speak between themselves, each holding a mug between their hands. Sarai made a joke in a hushed whisper, which made Harrow nearly snort his drink, coughing into his hand as he looked at Sarai with a baffled expression. She grinned, patted his shoulder and turned to Viren as he carefully approached. 

"Evening, Viren," She greeted, the fire off to the side catching her eyes, making them look warm with her kindness, "I see Soren lost the bet."

Harrow cleared his throat. "Nonetheless, it still looks good on you."

"The wool sweater?" Viren asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Sarai and Harrow chuckled softly at an apparent inside joke as Callum approached with a mug between his gloved hands. It was a little too big for him to carry, but he did his best to bring one to Viren and to not spill or burn himself. The High Mage doesn't know Callum that well, but the boy's unwavering kindness shone like stars in his eyes.

He had grown since the last time Viren had seen him, about half a foot or so. The young boy smiled shyly as Viren took the mug from his hands with a soft thank you and a quick pat on the shoulder. Callum was a gifted young boy, especially talented in art and making quick friends of everyone in the room. Viren smiled as Callum walked back over to where Claudia was hanging up decorations, Soren holding the chair she was standing on to reach to the top half of the windows.

The queen leaned over and whispered into Harrow's ear, making him shake his head as she walked away to sit with the youngest prince by the fireplace. 

Viren kept the heated mug in one hand, placing his staff against the wall so he could comfortably lean against the door frame. 

The two men watched their families laugh at each other, the soft crackling of the fireplace making the Banther Lodge feel like a second home. Both smiled as Claudia hopped down from the chair and turned around with the last of the decorations either in her hands or in her hair. Soren picked one of the decorations from her hair and placed it on his own head. 

The three children ran off in a frenzy of giggles, leaving a trail of jingling decorations behind. 

Viren smiled and leaned his head against the doorway, the soft light of the last rays of the sunset warming up the lodge for the last time today. 

Harrow made a noise of amusement as he watched Viren. The mage turned to him and crossed his arms with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

"Is something on this sweater amusing you, my king?" Viren asked, a hint of a laugh behind his curious tone.

Harrow pushed himself off the wall and took slow, taunting steps toward him. The steps were not those of a hunter, cornering his prey, but of a man attempting to swoon someone. Viren quickly brushed the thought from his mind. Harrow was a married man and he was the king. There is no possible way for that outcome to ever come true, only in his fantasies.

Viren's heart nearly dropped out of his soul when Harrow placed a hand beside his head. His free hand pressed against the underside of Viren's chin, tilting it up slowly. Viren's heart hammered against his chest, his face flushed red with the fury of his beating heart. Harrow's eyes never left his own, the soft flickering of the fire made them seem so much more mesmerising.

Soon, the heavenly sweet gaze of Harrow's eyes shifted upward. Viren's gaze followed behind with a moment of hesitation as he admired the beauty of the man before him.

A red and green ornament hung above his head, a golden thread keeping it in place. He gulped in silent horror. 

Mistletoe. 

Slowly, he tilted his head back down to look at Harrow in his wonderfully warm eyes. This is not happening. Harrow was married! He had two children! There was no possible way Sarai would allow this to happen. Especially letting it go as far as a  _ kiss _ .

To be certain she wouldn't, Viren looked to Sarai for help. She held a grin on her face, waving her hand in a reassuring manner. As if she  _ wanted _ him to kiss Harrow. Her eyes held no malintent nor trickery. Only warmth, and joy, and  _ encouragement. _ It's as if she planned it from the start. 

Now, Viren felt an unwavering force of confliction build up in his heart. A tight knot twisting around his stomach as he met those wonderful eyes of Harrow again. They held affection behind them, such a welcome and taunting gaze look.

Viren had to hold himself back many times from kissing Harrow during their lives. He always hesitated, never certain when it would be the right time to confess these feelings. When Harrow had met Sarai, he was certain he missed his chance forever. But Harrow was inches away from him, leaning closer by the second, ready to kiss him.

Giving one more glance to Sarai as Harrow closed his eyes, narrowing the distance between them, he saw her lips moving in a soundless sentence of permission and encouragement. 

' _ Kiss him _ !' she had said.

He couldn't let this opportunity slip between his fingers again. Not when he has full permission from Sarai and Harrow initiating this.

With an internal curse and a crimson face, Viren shut his eyes and leaned closer to Harrow with his hands clutching the soft wool of his sweater. Their lips connect in a kiss, Harrow let out a soft breath as he moved his hand from Viren's chin to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb over the flushed skin. 

Viren had never felt his soul light up as much as it had at that moment, his hands moving on instinct to hold onto Harrow as the kiss deepened instantly. He felt like he was flying, soaring high above everything that mattered. The only thing that did matter right now was that Harrow was kissing him and pulling him closer. 

It ended all too soon when Harrow pulled away. He held him close still, both of their eyes shut in silent affection for the other. Harrow pressed their foreheads together, smiling as they opened their eyes.

"I've waited so long to do that," he whispered. 

Viren shook his head. "You have no idea." He whispered back, nearly breathless as he came down from the heaven he had just reached. 

An abrupt cheer from Sarai startled them both, making them jump and step away from each other, faces a deep red. 

Harrow rubbed the back of his neck as he took Viren's hand, guiding him to the fireplace. They sat down in the couch closest to Sarai, gripping each other’s hands like lifelines.

Sarai chuckled. "I hope you two enjoyed my little surprise." She pinched her fingers above her head, mimicking the movement of shaking a little bell. So it was  _ her _ idea? It baffled him that she was alright with this, let alone the one suggesting it.

Viren cleared his throat. "I suppose it was," he searched for the word, taking a deep breath, "a wonderful Christmas surprise."

From the corner of his eye, Viren could see Harrow lighting up even more, nearly glowing as he leaned closer and placed a quick kiss to Viren's temple. Both their faces felt on fire, but neither of them wanted to pull away. Harrow stayed close to Viren, putting his head on the pale mage's shoulder, looking at him with deep affection.

"Merry Christmas, Viren." Harrow whispered to him, "I hope we can have more 'Christmas surprises' in the new year."

Sarai chuckled, gently swinging a toy in front of the youngest prince's face to keep him entertained. 

"Don't count on me doing the mistletoe every time you need to kiss each other," she winked at them. "From now, you're on your own." 

Viren and Harrow looked at each other, a silent agreement between them. Now that they were aware of the others feelings, it was a promise to do it again and again until they couldn't anymore.

An odd thought struck Viren at that moment. A tight knot of uncertainty wrung itself in a coil around his heart. Exactly why was Sarai agreeing to this? And why now, at the first Christmas of their marriage? It doesn't make any sense! The question burned on the tip of his tongue, itching to be voiced aloud and ease his mind and heart. 

But does he want to know the answer to the painful question?

Taking a risk, he took a deep breath. "Sarai, are you," he hesitated, "truly alright with Harrow and I  _ kissing _ ?"

The Queen sighed, rocking Ezran back and forth slowly, easing him into a deep sleep. 

"Of course I am. I've known you two were pining for each other even before we were married. Lately, Harrow and I have been discussing something."

Viren let go of Harrow's hand, leaning forward so he could listen with striking intensity. 

It's something Harrow admired about Viren all his life. It was the way Viren's eyes sparkled with curiosity when presented with a challenge that would push his limits. He would jump headfirst into danger if it meant to prove that he was up to the challenge. At times, Harrow would worry himself sick over the limits Viren pushes with himself, other times he could only watch in wonder as the mage learned more, and more, and more.

Granted, he doesn’t agree with the idea nor use of dark magic. The only reason he had allowed it for so long was because of the obvious joy it brought to Viren's heart when he discovered a new trick of the darkness. It made him feel so warm, so unbelievably warm when Viren would come running to him with solutions for Harrow's troubles. 

Harrow blinked out of his haze of affection, fixing his posture and clearing his throat. 

The way Viren's attention immediately glided toward him made him feel another spark of love. Those wonderful grey eyes. Once so devoid of empathy or care when they were children, now they hid a silent storm of emotions. And Harrow wanted to stand by him through the storm.

"Viren," Harrow started, taking Viren's hand again. "We'd like to discuss a polyamorous relationship with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i am ti r ed


End file.
